The Imperiums return
by Sir viper
Summary: "War, War never changes" a quote used many a time and so true. But what if a war occurs not for politics or resources but survival. What if a good hearted stallion who rules a land full of cruelty hatred and malice, commits himself to save it at any cost even destroying a land of peace and freedom to save his own. Can the mane six defeat this stallion or can love save him?
1. Chapter 1The dark throne

Disclaimer . I do not own my little pony at all wish I did

Chapter One. The Dark Throne  
In a tower overlooking the ruins of a once beautiful city that was once the crown jewel of a powerful empire. The new emperor Red Blade the conquer formerly prince Red heart, looks upon his new kingdom with distain he turns to General, Blood Cloud and says " We have finally one this endless war all ponies have sworn themselves to me but... I".Red Blade looked distant "yes my friend?" Blood cloud asks

(He has watched over me since I was a small foal Red Blade thought)"We are weak we need new lands to conquer we are strong now but how long until we grow overpopulated?) "Red Blade asks .Blood cloud sighs and says "There is no where else my friend all the lords and general's who oppose you are dead as are there wives and foals. Red blade looks in his mirror He looks young a crimson shade coat and mane but strange gold eyes with a red horn that almost looks like a blade , Blood cloud is Almost white and strong as stone but is starting to weaken with old age his wings are as white as snow, but starting to grow weaker as well.

"I have read in the old story's that a land called Equestria is on the other side of the ever free forest" Red blade says Getting up from his throne as Black as night so much blood has been shed on it the once ivory white throne is now a jagged monstrosity(the same as my empire) Red blade thinks .Blood cloud asks "The ever free forest that death trap we could never cross it. "Cloud says Red blade goes "It speaks of two Strange beings Alicorns I believe thy are called Almost god like with there power but not willing to kill one is as cold and as calculating as the moon the other as wise, kind and compassionate as the sun"Red blade continues on." If I could Defeat on the other will soon follow "Blood cloud goes "You mean to say you want to fight two of the most powerful magic users in the world alone?"

"Blade goes on "No but I heard rumors of six mares with powerful relic's if one joins me ill not only gain a powerful ally but perhaps a worthy empress" Cloud looks upon him with shock and awe "But how will you convince even capture one of them if there relics are so powerful "Blade laughs oh Blood Cloud as you know I have never touched a mare or stallion in hot passion I can use this to my advantage ,first them I will meet with them and when I find out who will be easiest to bed and wed, I will make her love me more than her own life and with one of them away from the others the relics won't work "Blade then goes and then she the invasion comes the Alicorns I will deal with myself ,even if it means that it costs me my life this land will have peace freedom and above all power again"Blade finished .

Cloud goes " One question how will you cross the forest"? Blade smiles "like this" then he vanishes in a flash of crimson light. Cloud smiles so much like his father he says and goes to prepare the army for another war hopefully the last one but in his soul Cloud feels that more may come of this than they would expect. When the war was all said and done the land of Equestria will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2 The History of the Imperium

It began long ago when a young proud knight named Relnex began his journey to find adventure, wealth and power he wandered from city to city kingdom to kingdom committing many famous deeds, such as demon slaying, dragon slaying and above all ending a war that had lasted 1000 years . As a reward the king of Equineland gave him his own kingdom to rule, and so Relnex but down his sword and picked up the quill. He would rule for 40 long peaceful years before his son Silverwing took the throne, but Siverwing wanted more power and more land for his kingdom so he made war on equineland and conquered it in only 6 months.

He then made war on many other kingdoms conquering them and enslaving them over the years Siverwing's bloodlust only grew stronger and stronger until he made a grave mistake he killed the mother of a young but powerful unicorn and was defeated in a duel by him, and banished forever. He was never heard from again but his son Goldclaw proved to be a benolent ruler who freed all the slaves and brought about a 100 year peace that would help give the world a chance to recover from the devastation wrought by Siverwing The Merciless this was known as the golden age of the imperium.

But when his grandson Blitswave took throne war began once again Blitswave would conquer countless nations all up until be came to the small fledgling nation of equestrian the horrors he wrought on the poor ponies of equestria would eventually clame his life. A small foal servant who watched his family be behead one by one before become Blitswaves personal slave killed him by slitting his throught while he slept . With no heir to throne the many lords and generals waged war on one another to get the throne, in the end the empires once invincible army was crippled and nation after nation freed its self from the Imperium's age old rule forcing it back over the ever free forest and for another 1000 years war was the way of life until finally one unicorn Red Blade destroyed all his rivals in one glorious fell swoop uniting the shattered land under one banner at last this stallion was once like any other young foal full of life and happiness as he grew up the world around him became darker crueler but he sought out to fix it make it better, rebuild the old imperium and return it to its golden age a age of peace and happiness.

Read and review please all are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3 Red Blades Arrival

Chapter 3. Red Blades arrival

Red Blades teleportation spell took all of his strength out of him, he collapsed just outside of Ponyville near a small cottage. When the world started to go black from his sheer exhaustion he heard a very low voice go "oh...oh my are you o-o-okay? "then the darkness filled his vision.

When he came to he was in said small cottage he immediately noticed how large and clean it was despite its small looking size when he attempted to stand he quickly realized how weak he was from the spell and how thirsty he was as well.(The spell has sapped almost all of my strength and power) Red Blade thought bitterly Then he heard hoof steps coming up the stairs and he quickly ran back into the small bead he was given. As the door opened he pretended to wake he up at that precise moment and that's when he saw her.

A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane that almost immediacy backed away when there eyes met and realized that that he may look aggressive and imeadialey soften his looks so that he looks are y-y-you okay? "The small pegasi asked extremely shyly (She's not acting I can tell that she's really like this)Red blade thought he would be very careful not to scare her away.

"Yes I am fine but who do I have to thank for healing me? "Red Blade asked "M-m-m-my name is Fluttershy " the small Pegasus said true to her name extremely shyly,"Wh-wh-what's your name if I can a-a- ask if its okay with you that is" the Pegasus seemed to shrink with every word some how.(Hmm Red Blade might scare her so ill use a fake name)"My name is Crimson hope "Red Blade sais proudly as if it where his real name, "Crimson hope? Th-th-thats a beautiful name".

Fluttershy goes a little less shy(good shes starting to trust me shes beautiful but not what im looking for in a empress)Red blade thinks. Fluttershy goes "When I found you passed out if front of my home I was so scared because of your Crimson coat and mane I thought you had been attacked by a monster. "Fluttershy goes sadly "I'm sorry for scaring you I had used to much power in my teleportation spell and was weakened severely I know this may seem strange to ask given we just meet but, do you know anything about six mares with powerful relics see i am somewhat of a scholar where I am from and wish to meet them. "Red blade goes extremely carefully so as to not seem suspicious "Oh you mean me and my friends? I can introduce you if you want." Fluttershy goes (WHAT SHES ONE OF THE SIX!?) Red Blade screams in his mind amazed that such a small and shy mare could have such a powerful relic. "Well i am impressed i didn't know that you are one of them nice to meet a bearer of a powerful relic such as you."

Fluttershy blushes deeply and goes you should meet Twilight i think shell like you a lot she's the smartest pony around and is a princes-"Fluttershy sais stopped her self to late giving away something twilight doesn't like pony's to know it makes them act differently towards her. Red blade thinks (one is a princess? She must bear the magic relic i will seek her out)

"Oh i um have to go um uh get my friends yes they'll want to meet you um bye" Fluttershy flies out the open window at speeds to rival Rainbow Dash.(Hmm this is going to be a very interesting day) Red Blade thinks. Little did he know he would meet the love of his life sooner than he would think.

Please read and review all are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4 Red Blades father and mother

Chapter 4. Red Blades father and mother and the mothers spell

As one might imagine we know almost nothing about the crimson coated stallion Red blade or his parents , This shall explain much but not all but what it shall display his how he seems to be both good and evil.

Red Blade was born only 19 years ago to a powerful warlord who forced himself on a small villager-mare, the mare and Fluttershy where almost exactly alike in almost every way in shyness and cuteness the only difference being she was younger and much sadder than Fluttershy .Because There where almost no animals that weren't feral or too aggressive for a pony to make friends with none outside the warlords personal hunting grounds that is.

The mare would often sneak in to meet the small kind furry creatures that she would make close friends with, on one faithful hunting day however the warlord best trackers would discover her animal friends trails and would attempt to capture them for meat, but the small mare had that greatest of virtues on that very few ponies do, Sacrifice, the small mare protected her small friends as best she could but was captured in the end she was no match for the experienced trackers and was brought before the warlord. Due to her looks many of the warlords men wished to gang rut her or keep her for themselves, and this would have been a mercy compared to the warlords rather "unique taste in pleasure" as his men put it when it came to mares epically ones that just started to grow into becoming one

. The warlord had her brought to his chambers where he stole the very young mares innocence the screams went on for hours not because he raped her ,no not at first what he did was much much worse, he gave her a choice "kill your forest friends and get to give them proper burials or i give them to the chef and he will cook them and we will make you eat them". A choice that small mare couldn't nay wouldn't let happen she like Fluttershy could summon great strength when her friends where threatened and did her best ,but it wasn't enough. The warlord made good on his promise and slowly killed and cooked her small friends right in front of the poor chained mare but she didn't know it at the time, She begged him to use her as anything as long as he let her friends go and so he agreed and gave her blindfold and a meal ,a large meal saying "you'll need your strength for what i will do to you". So she ate the meal and when she finished she closed her eyes and spread her hooves on the warlords bed awaiting the pain she had heard from her mother and others, but she heard a truly depraved and pure evil laugh one that made her as terrified as she was ask what was he laughing at the answer would break her very soul into pieces.

The warlord said "I am a stallion of my word I told you i would have you eat your little friends and i did he took her blind fold off and then the screaming began ,skinning the poor mare alive would have left her more intact than what she saw the bowls where made of bone animal bone as smooth as carved wood so she would not notice and her friends her small helpless friends whose fur she would recognize anywhere where empty no flesh only skin and what truly made her break was the one a small bunny the same as angel bunny to Fluttershy was bound so he could not make a sound looked at the small mare with even more terror than he did the hunters and poachers. He watched her eat his remaining family and friends the whole time and when she untied him he ran away from her and hid behind the warlord of all ponies.

She broke at this her mane dulled to a dark shade of gray as did her coat and eyes and she stopped talking or screaming or even making a sound through all the painful pleasure he put her through even seeing her home village destroyed did nothing to make her make a sound not even when she was going through a particularly painful birth she made no noise. Until she laid eyes on her son and daughter only then despite all the blood lose and in her last moments almost as if she was a unicorn she said something and it was a spell that despite having no magic acted almost like a spell. "Love the world ,do all you can to change it make this a place where all can live happy in harmony and free". And then she left the world at peace somehow felling one of her children would succeed and make this world the only she new of ,free and in harmony.

Too much too little let me know please read and review


	5. Authors note

Will update soon been very busy lately.


End file.
